


Every Time When You're Touching Me

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter brings sickness and depression, but lucky for Elena Gilbert she has two very handsome boyfriends to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time When You're Touching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a very close friend.

Getting sick was one of those downfalls of mortality that Damon hadn't felt in well over a hundred and fifty years...thank god. He hated nothing more than being stuck in one place, feeling miserable and unable to do anything about it...but that was where Elena was currently at. Of course, she had wonderful company in the form of her vampire boyfriends and she wasn't exactly bedridden anymore. At this point, she had taken up residence in a comfortable armchair in Stefan's room, watching out the window with a drained hot cocoa mug nearby as a new layer of snow fell outside. She was less coughing and wanting to throw up and more achy and annoyed and depressed at too many days indoors.

Too little sunshine and sex makes kitten a very sad girl, was all that the elder Salvatore could think as he stepped into the bedroom with Stefan on his heels, carrying a plate of freshly baked treats they thought would do the trick in brightening up her miserable, gloomy, no good day. The younger brother walked over to Elena and crouched down beside her, offering one of the Italian goodies with a soft smile...but she shook her head and Stefan was left frowning in Damon's direction. Well it wasn't like they had any puppies on hand to give to her. Stefan had eaten them all.

Okay, not really.

Damon coughed. "Elena...babe...ma minette...beautiful...gorgeous, little angel," he said each name with a tone that was more sugar sweet than the one before, stepping over to her chair carefully. He leaned over her from behind and deposited a kiss at the top of her head. She didn't react. "I know, you wanna go play in the snow." His blue eyes met Stefan's green ones before the younger vampire moved, setting the plate down on his desk and then leaning against the furniture with arms crossed over his chest as he watched. "But I can guarantee that we can make our own fun right in this very room. Joys of having a house to yourself."

Elena finally shifted to look up at him. "And how can we do that?" She wasn't so sure if she was feeling much up to sex, she didn't really feel...naughty at all in Stefan's boxers and Damon's shirt with her pink toenail polish chipped, usually straight hair messy and full of tangles. She looked like a trainwreck.

Damon held up a finger to quiet any further questions and backed away from her and over to Stefan, looking innocent...even though everyone in the room knew that Damon couldn't pull off anything innocent even if he tried his hardest. "Just watch." The elder brother turned to the younger and slowly leaned in, letting their lips just barely brush.

To his credit, Stefan didn't react badly; he tensed a bit and his focus flicked over to the human in the room who was watching them with wide brown eyes, interest officially piqued. His lips curved into the smallest of smiles and he turned back to Damon who was grinning like the Cheshire cat who was enjoying his day of trickery in Wonderland. "You _would_ come up with this kind of fun, wouldn't you?" His brother nodded, looking smug. And he wore that expression until Stefan pulled him into a firmer kiss, shocking the man back into the current moment as their tongues pressed together and a moan came from the younger's mouth.

Things progressed steadily from there; from the desk, they ended up on the bed, Stefan splayed out on his back with Damon straddling his hips, pressing his knees into his brother's sides to keep him still. The older vampire's hands were eager, _certain_ , as he worked open Stefan's hoodie, ripping it from his shoulders and pushing up his wifebeater to reveal pale skin and sculpted muscles. He could sense that Elena's complete focus was only on the two of them, knowing curiosity was building in her at how much further the brothers would take this, wondering if it was all just a game.

It wasn't. They were lovers. All three of them.

Damon removed his own shirt with the aid of his vampiric speed and then leaned down, capturing one of his brother's nipples between his teeth and giving it a rough tug. Stefan groaned in response, arching against the bed and pressing up into that sinful mouth that demanded his full attention. He was Damon's in that moment and the fact that Elena was watching them intently didn't mean a thing. He'd half forgotten she was sitting there at all.

His brother moved down his body, licking and biting gently, and Stefan shifted to remove his shirts completely, leaving his chest and shoulders bare. Damon ran his hand over the skin appreciatively, from shoulder to shoulder and then down the center of his body, tugging open his jeans with a few quick flicks of his wrists before his hand was delving into the younger's boxers and pulling him free.

The man looked over his shoulder at Elena with a smile as he stroked Stefan’s growing erection slowly, squeezing his cock slightly. He watched with a raised brow while Elena shifted her chair, getting up to pull it into the perfect position to watch the duo. When she sat back down, she began to open up the man's shirt she was wearing, showing that she hadn't even been wearing a bra underneath. She let it sit open and suddenly ditched the pair of boxers she had on, revealing her most intimate place. Her brown eyes met Damon's blue and she gave a little nod of her head for him to continue, though her face was red from blushing and arousal.

His focus went back to his brother and leaned in, licking at the tip of his dick and then engulfing him in his mouth. As he hummed, Stefan groaned, gripping the bedsheets hard and bucking up. Damon took it easily, sucking firmly as he worked his hand in a quick rhythm around the base. He could hear Elena shifting behind his back, picking up her little whimpers of pleasure with his sensitive ears, causing the man to swallow around the penetration and move faster. He wanted Stefan's release...and Elena's. Fuck, _yes_ , he would admit he was greedy, but he was completely allowed to be.

Elena watched her lovers through narrowed eyes as she lifted her hand to her lips, wetting two digits with her tongue. She lowered her hand between her legs, pulling herself open with the other so she could easily rub her clit in a quick rhythm, trying to match the movement of Damon's lips over Stefan's cock. The things her men did to her--she had gone from feeling like crap...to _this_. Craving them, but not wanting to interrupt. They needed this. She knew it. She was content enough to just enjoy the show, it was, after all, a very good one.

"Oh...Stefan," the girl moaned, watching him grip his brother's dark hair and control the pace, thrusting up.

In that moment, Damon gave up everything for the first time in a long time--his control, his goddamn _sanity_ , his cares and worries...they all pretty much flew out the window and into the snowy Virginia afternoon. He didn't give a shit, especially not when his little brother was thrusting up one last time with a pinch of vampire strength and releasing into his mouth. The older Salvatore sat back on the floor when Stefan was kind enough to release the death grip on his black hair and swallowed the thick liquid. Damon wasn't going to sugar coat it, it tasted terrible.

"...Shit, you _really_ gotta lay off the bunnies, baby brother. Your jizz isn't exactly a delicacy." He made a bit of a face as he tried his hardest to get the taste out of his mouth. And Elena...she was giggling for the first time in days.

" _Damon_ ," she said with as much as a pout as she could muster, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know, kitten, I know." The man stood and stretched a bit before he got onto the bed, stealing another kiss from Stefan, purring as his little brother pressed up into the movement...and Elena went right back to moaning and pleasuring herself happily. "I want you to repay that little favor, Stef...," he said in a low whisper, trying to keep that tricky tongue out of his mouth for just a moment so he could actually talk instead of mumble like an idiot.

The younger brother sat up immediately, pulling Damon with him, continuing to kiss his lips--they _were_ pretty kissable, he had to admit--and he let one hand wander down between them to Damon's much too expensive jeans. He slowly opened the button and then tugged at the zipper, unable to stop himself from smirking at the distinct lack of underwear.

"Shut up, I like to go commando sometimes," Damon said with a growl, nipping at his brother's upper lip with blunt teeth.

"I didn't say anything." He didn't wait for a sarcastic reply, Stefan slipped out the other's cock, giving it an experimental stroke, trying to find out just how Damon liked it. Unsurprisingly, he loved it rougher--definitely more than a human could take without causing pain. Stefan squeezed him just hard enough and worked him in a fevered pace, his hand slicked with pre-cum in practically no time at all. "You're easy," the younger Salvatore teased affectionately, lifting his head up.

And just for that, Damon leaned in and bit into his shoulder hard, letting the blood fill his mouth as he moaned. The taste of semen was quickly washed away by the sweet, dark liquid that set his veins on fire in the most perfect way. He buried a hand in Stefan's auburn hair, pulling his head back and kissed his way up to his neck. The vampire stilled for a moment, then bit into the other's carotid next, hips bucking up hard into the slick, warm hand on his cock. The blood wasn't as satisfying as little Elena's, but the rush of sex definitely made it all the better.

He felt Stefan squeeze harder and twist suddenly and that was enough to send Damon, overboard, throwing his head back with a growl as he released over the younger Salvatore’s hand.

He licked his gums clean of blood, relaxing into a nice haze and leaned forward into his little brother’s firm body. "Shit...," was all he could really manage to say. He closed his blue eyes for just a moment, inhaling the distinct scent of sex and blood; when he opened them again, he looked over at Elena, watching as the girl rubbed herself quicker until she was arching in the chair and reaching her own orgasm that shook her entire little body.

Her eyes met Damon's after a minute of recovery and Elena grinned brightly, shooting up from the chair and going to tackle her lovers, their strong arms wrapping around her form. She felt a hell of a lot better now--the day wasn't so gloomy and life was amazing. "That was so dirty," she uttered suddenly in the silence, settling into a comfortable position as the brothers laid back on the bed and pulled her small body between their own, their calloused hands sliding along her warm skin in delicate motions.

"Oh, but it could get so much _dirtier_..." Damon purred against Elena's shoulder, holding her close against his chest. "But I think we'll have to save that for another snowy day."

Stefan could only laugh in agreement.


End file.
